


Любовь к жизни

by Krasnotal (berebitsuki)



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: Gen, senhime zesshou symphogear, symphogear season 1, Упоминания самоубийства, ФБ-2018, Фандомная Битва, выношу с фикбука старые тексты, пропущенная сцена, упоминания суицида, циничная Хибики
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24613039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berebitsuki/pseuds/Krasnotal
Summary: о том, как Хибики понимает, что значит -- осознанно отдавать свою жизнь ради спасения других.
Kudos: 1





	Любовь к жизни

**Author's Note:**

> альтернативное название: лебединый суицид для меня  
> (лебединая песнь = zesshou, последняя песнь в других переводах)

– Суицидница, – бурчит Хибики, поднимаясь с земли. Голос она сорвала в крике, поэтому получается хрипло и даже как будто зло; Хибики отлично знает, что это потому, что лицо Цубасы-сан, истекающей кровью из глаз и изо рта, будет сниться ей в кошмарах ближайший месяц. – И ведь, главное, зачем? С той девочкой вполне можно было договориться, даже Цубаса-сан признала, что поняла бы её лучше, чем меня…

Трясёт Хибики, конечно, знатно, почти уже привычное тёплое питьё от Томосато она едва не расплёскивает целиком, и той приходится помогать ей пить. Бурчать Хибики не перестаёт до самого Лидиана: бубнёж немного отвлекает от картины лица с дорожками крови, вставшей перед глазами.

***

– …Погоди, Огава-сан, это же ерунда какая-то, – соображает Хибики, прорыдавшись. – Канадэ-сан вряд ли отдала жизнь за меня: если бы она хотела именно спасти меня, она бы меня унесла куда-нибудь, она же ещё вполне могла двигаться… Да и глупо это: тогда столько народу погибло, а тут одна школьница кровью истекает. Не знаю уж, из каких своих соображений она спела лебединую, но точно не из-за меня.

– Ну, ты же простишь Цубасу, если она думает иначе? – подмигивает ей Огава. – В конце концов, в пылу боя сложные мысли в голову не приходят.

– Конечно, что уж поделаешь, – чешет в затылке Хибики. Все симфоюзеры одинаковые суицидницы, что ли?

***

– Ты же не собралась петь лебединую?! – перепуганно спрашивает Хибики.

– Дура! Я так просто свою жизнь не отдам!

Ну хоть одна нормальная нашлась, облегчённо думает Хибики. Вслух, конечно, не говорит: при Цубасе-сан одной репликой обругать её саму и Канадэ-сан – крайне дурацкая затея.

***

Когда Хибики втроём с Цубасой-сан и Крис-чан поёт последнюю песнь (стараясь не задумываться, как у них получается петь в космосе), она понимает, что на этом всё закончится. Конечно, осколки Гангнира в её груди немножко защищают её от повреждений из-за рассинхрона, которыми прилетает по другим симфоюзерам, но это – почти лебединая, тут без шансов.

“Суицидница,” – думает Хибики про самоё себя и вбирает энергию общей песни. Потому что самоубийство и самопожертвование – это не одно и то же.

**Author's Note:**

> работа для команды Houseki no Symphogear на ФБ-2018, но мы слетели ещё до рейтинговых выкладок, так что под планируемой датой публикую только здесь.


End file.
